This is me
by Fionacat
Summary: Conclusion of the Fee Choronicles


This is me  
================================================================================================  
This document is Copyright (C) 2000 Runt(fionacat@hotmail.com). All rights reserved.  
  
No profit on the part of the author is made from this document, and this document is used  
only for entertainment purposes. If there is any legal problems with this document,  
please contact the author to make arrangements to amend these legal difficulties.  
  
Pikachu, Meowth, Brock, Ash, Misty, Jessie, James, Gary and all other related Pokémon characters  
or items are (C) and TM to Nintendo and Game Freaks.  
  
This work may be freely distributed in any media as long as no money is charged for the   
document itself. It may be included on any archive collection under the same terms.  
================================================================================================  
  
Darkness had fallen over the town of Pallet, Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu and Fee  
where outside looking up at the stars as a whisp of faint pink light shot by in the night.  
"That would be Master Mew on his way home..." Fee noted sadly.  
Brock nodded confiriming Fee's guess.  
Slowly the night drew in and a cooling breeze pushed against all the observers.  
"It's getting cold." Ash said chattering slightly.  
"I'm heading back inside." Brock stated walking back into the co-operation gym.  
"I'm going to see if I can spy any satellite's i'll be in a moment or two." Misty said.  
Ash nodded and headed inside as well taking Pikachu.  
Fee smiled and nuzzled against Misty covering her slightly with his warm fur.  
"The question still is, what do we do now?" Misty asked aloud.  
  
Fee shrugged, "I really don't know."  
Misty rubbed against Fee's fur slightly, "It really is getting cold, I'm going to head  
back inside as well."  
Fee nodded, "Very well Mistress Misty, If you don't mind I shall stay here for a while longer."  
"That's not a problem, and please just call me Misty." Misty said with some annoyance.  
"I will try, but it's quite hard for me ... Misty." Fee replied smiling as Misty walked  
inside the gym.  
  
Looking up Fee smiled and closed his eyes, retaining the awesome image of the night-sky.  
"Togprrriiiii!" A shrill voice interupted from beside Fee.  
"Oh, hey there." Fee said smiling down at the small egg like pokemon, "Nice night..."  
"Togeprrri." Togepi answered looking up at Fee.  
Fee smirked and picked Togepi up gently.  
"Prrriiiiii?" Togepi asked curiously.  
"What do I see? Well there's the moon and stars for a start."  
"Togiii?" Togepi said looking around.  
"Oh, it's over there." Fee said pointing up to a vague patch of silver in the sky, "It's  
just really hard to see because it's almost a new moon."  
"Prii?" Togepi crooned slightly.  
"What else? Well there's the outline of Pallet town and the woods just beyond that, I know  
I can't actually see anything. It's the not seeing them that makes them there."  
Togepi squinted at Fee strangly.  
"Well see where Professor Oak's house is." Fee said pointing to a large black outline.  
Togepi nodded.  
"Well you don't. What you see is where Professor Oak's house isn't, it's too dark to actually  
see the house so all that you do see is the black outline where the light doesn't shine." Fee  
explained.  
"Prriiii." Togepi giggled nuzzling into Fee softly.  
"Well over there, I see the past. What I used to be, Fee Jepson just some poor kid that somehow  
managed to get involved." Fee noted pointing to another dark outline.  
"Togeprrii?" Togepi asked quietly.  
"Well it's fuzzy, I mean I saw it happening when I visited the Desert at the edge of the world  
but I don't actually remeber it happening. I guess I was just unlucky to be there in the wrong  
place at the wrong time." Fee replied.  
"Prii?" Togepi continued to ask.  
Fee shrugged slightly, "I don't know. I can't remeber back to when I was a human, it was so  
long ago. Without being able to remeber that, this is all I know." Fee said pointing  
emphatically at his furry body.  
"Toge Togepri." Togepi almost whispered to Fee.  
"Sorry for what?" Fee asked.  
"Togepriiii Toge Togepriiiiii." Togepi explained.  
"I never really thought of it that way, I guess yes I should be upset but this is all i've  
ever known. That's why I miss Master Mew, even if he did make me this way I wouldn't be able to  
have done as many intresting things as I did."  
"Togeprii?" Togepi continuted to ask.  
Fee laughed, "Not quite, I mean I've travelled through time and met so many intresting people  
and pokemon. I've helped build a legacy in the form of the Pokemon Evaluation Board that  
will hopefull last until we no longer need gyms, I've helped make dreams come true for so  
many diffrent people and help protect pokemon from explotation."  
Togepi giggled as well and nestled gently in Fee's lap.  
"I've had an intresting time." Fee said patting Togepi gently.  
  
"Prrriiiiii?" Togepi asked again sleepily.  
"What do I see?" Fee repeated looking around. "Well I see everything here just now, just now  
it's dark and cold. Everyone has just discovered things they would rather not and are only  
starting to deal with them. But it's like the night here, it's dark and cold just now but  
in the morning the warm sun shall break over the horizion and the darkness shall scatter."  
"Togepri." Togepi said smirking.  
"Well hey I didn't make it up, I think I read that in a book sometime." Fee replied shaking his  
head.  
"Anyway." Fee continued, "That's what I see just now, Ash, Misty, Brock will recover from  
having those horrific memories returned to them, having to cope with that knowledge won't be  
easy but cope they must."  
"Prii." Togepi noted sadly.  
Fee agreed, "It'll be hardest on Ash. Not only finding out about the battle with Mewtwo but  
realising that he lost Pikachu. That's harsh, but he's a tough kid he has already dealt with  
the losing Pikachu because he never really lost him. Battling Mewtwo on the other hand is  
what he's going to have trouble with, it's scary how close to the edge we all came again."  
"Togeprrrrrrrrrri!" Togepi exclaimed.  
"Well, according to Mew he needed someone to refer to. That's why you got to keep your memory,  
would you have prefered to have forgotten it like the rest?" Fee asked back.  
Togepi shook its head, "Prii Prii Priiii."  
"See, Mewtwo made a mistake as well, repressing such memories only makes it harder to deal with  
now when they are reavealed." Fee noted.  
"Togepri?" Togepi asked looking at Fee.  
"Me? I would like to have been a part of it, maybe I could have helped Mewtwo by explaining  
what it's like. Yeah Giovanni and Team Rocket messed up, but I'm not sure they quite knew  
what they were doing in the first place. If they had known, if they had thought they were going  
to bring a new life into the world prehaps things could have been so diffrent." Fee sighed.  
"Prii." Togepi added nodding.  
"You never know, there's always that chance. Whatcha think, could you have changed Mewtwo,  
made him see?" Fee asked Togepi directly.  
"Togepriii!" Togepi churrned happily.  
Fee giggled and nodded, "I don't think tickling him would work."  
Togepi pouted slightly, "Prii."  
"Awww, sorry but I'm just not sure if Mewtwo is ticklish." Fee noted. "It's quite a good plan  
however."  
"Priiii?" Togepi asked smiling.  
Fee nodded and patted Togepi gently, "Yeah a very good plan."  
  
Togepi smiled brightly and nodded before asking "Prrriiiiii?"  
Fee shook his head, "What do I see?" he asked.  
Looking around Fee smiled and pointed Togepi to the slight glimmer of red far on the horizion.  
"That's what I see, the dawn. When the darkness is banished once more, it's the future.  
That's where everything, hopes and dreams, fears and nightmares are born." Fee said holding  
Togepi gently.  
"Togepri?" Togepi asked quietly.  
"Ce sara, sara. What will be, will be." Fee sang quietly back.  
Togepi giggled slightly and waved it's arms softly in the air before saying, "Priiii."  
"I really don't know, there's no turning back that's for sure. Mew has gone far from here  
and may not return."  
"Priii?" Togepi said gently patting Fee's arm  
Fee nodded slightly, "Yeah I do miss him, he was my Master. It's not even possible to put it  
into tangible terms but I know I must have a mom and dad somewhere out there, but I don't  
think about them as my mom and dad. Mew made me this way, he raised me."  
"Togepri..." Togepi suggested.  
"What would I say to them? Hi mom I'm home! Sorry i've been gone eleven years but i've  
been turned into a pokemon. Somehow I think the shock might kill them..." Fee sarcastically  
replied.  
"Priii priiii!" Togepi exclaimed.  
Fee sighed, "I'll ask Misty first of course."  
"Prii?" Togepi asked simply.  
"Why? She is now my Master, I may have a small part of me that's still human but it's  
unable to break the shell of pokemon conditioning." Fee replied.  
"What about you? What are you going to do?" Fee asked.  
Togepi looked up in astonishment and paused a short while before answering, "Togepri Priiii!"  
Fee smiled and gently patted Togepi, "So you're going to beat up Team Rocket?"  
Togepi stuck it's tounge out at Fee, "Priii."  
"Yes, I knew what you meant." Fee replied giggling slightly, "You sure you want to become  
a great pokemon for Misty?"  
Togepi nodded vigriously, "Prii pri priiii."  
"At least twice as usefull as Psyduck, well you're halfway there already..." Fee mused.  
"Priiii" Togepi giggled.  
  
The chink of red on the horizon grew to a large beam of firey solar energy lighting up the  
morning sky.  
"Prrriiiiii??" Togepi asked quietly, almost falling asleep in Fee's lap now.  
"What do I see?" Fee asked himself, "I see the new day starting, a new adventure."  
"Togepri?" Togepi asked yawning.  
Fee smiled and hugged Togepi gently.  
"The future is not ours to see, maybe Team Rocket will find a new start and we'll have to  
battle them, prehaps Brock will make the Pokemon Evaluation Board stronger and better  
then it has ever been. Ash could go on to be the greatest pokemon master in the world,  
inspiring others to follow his example of treating pokemon as friends. Maybe Misty will go  
be a gym trainer some more, maybe she'll even get her bike back. Some, all or none of this  
could happen, whatever it will be an awfully grand adventure." Fee gently replied.  
Togepi however was sleeping quietly in his lap.  
Fee smiled and didn't disturb Togepi and sat watching the sun slowly rise on the new day.  
"Maybe..." Fee whispered quietly mainly to himself, "Maybe things will go right for once."  
From his comfortable seat the forest slowly chirped into life as weedle and caterpie, metapod  
and kakuna, fearow and pidgey, spearow and beedrill all started forging for breakfast.  
The sleeping town of Pallet began to wake up in the rays of the morning light, bedroom curtains  
were flung open as people too began to seek out breakfast.  
The shadows and darkness of the night slowly receeded as the sun broke above the horizion and  
flared into the morning sky.  
Fee smiled and looked on as Dudrio crawed from ontop of Professor Oak's house, Togepi stirred  
slightly but did not wake up.  
  
"What are you doing still up?" Ash asked walking out of the house still in his pyjams and  
yawning widly.  
"Togepi couldn't sleep." Fee lied, "I kept Togepi company until morning."  
Ash nodded and sat down beside Fee carefully rubbing his eyes gently in the bright glare of  
the sun.  
"What are you going to do now Master Ash?" Fee asked directly.  
"Well I'm going to have a shower and then grab some breakfast, maybe go visit mom later in  
the day." Ash replied.  
"I was more meaning in the long term now, you have pretty much completed your pokemon journey  
have you not?" Fee readdressed Ash.  
Ash nodded slowly, "Yes, I guess I have. I thought I might try doing this gym leader thing  
for a short while, hopefully turn this the co-operation gym into a shining light for all  
trainers to aspire too. Then maybe I'll go down the pokemon league again, tell folks what   
happened with Mewtwo and why we must work together."  
Fee nodded, "That is good to hear Master Ash, I personally never doubted your ability to  
bring people and pokemon together."  
"What are you going to do?" Ash asked.  
"I shall go where Misty tells me." Fee replied honestly, "Whatever happens, I'd like to keep  
in touch with you Master Ash. You have been ... Intresting."  
"Intresting?!" Ash exclaimed.  
Fee nodded and smiled, "Intresting."  
"I'd like to keep in touch with you and Misty, it's going to be diffrent not being there for  
each other." Ash noted.  
"It sounds like all of us are about to start a new journey of our own." Fee stated.  
Ash nodded and picked up Togepi holding it gently, "You best go get some sleep."  
Fee smiled happily and hugged Ash slightly before heading inside past the sleeping Brock  
and Misty.  
Fee made his way into Cheryl's office and saw her sleeping quietly in the bed there so he  
closed the door quietly and headed to the front of the co-operation gym.  
Looking out the main door Pallet was still empty of people, a wild Meowth looked up and  
hissed at Fee before darting off down a side alley leaving a distictive dust plume behind  
it.  
  
Fee sighed and headed back out to where Ash was, "I'm still not tired." He complained sitting  
down beside Ash.  
"I have something that may help you to sleep..." Ash said taking out a pokeball.  
"Lemme guess..." Fee started, "A jigglypuff."  
Ash nodded, "Yep."  
Fee rolled his eyes, "Go on then."  
Ash handed the pokeball to Fee, "I'm afraid I can't do that, what was it again, oh yeah Young  
Master Fee. See this pokeball is coded to your paws."  
Fee looked down at the pokeball, it was indeed slightly strangly shapped yet fitted perfectly  
in a pawed hand.  
"Master Ash?" Fee asked slightly confused.  
"It was in the office this morning with a note from Mew, apparently he wanted you to become  
a pokemon trainer." Ash explained.  
Fee held the pokeball in his paw tightly, feeling the smoothness in his hand.  
"What about Misty?" Fee asked anxiously.  
"I think Mew wanted you to stop being a pokemon and start being a person again." Ash noted,  
"Misty will understand, I think she'll be busy raising Togepi here."  
Fee shook his head in disbelief, "This is all so sudden."  
Ash smirked, "What are you going to do?"  
Looking at the pokeball in his hand Fee paused to consider all the posiblities, "I could  
try to become a great pokemon master like you Master Ash." Fee stammered, "Or maybe I could  
infiltrate Team Rocket and destroy it from the inside out."  
"I don't think they need much help with that..." Ash muttered quietly.  
Fee held the pokeball high in the air, the morning light reflecting off the shiny surface  
in many directions lighting up the air and ground around Fee.  
  
Fee knew he had his own future now, he could go anyway he wanted for the first time,  
now he would be able to make his own mistakes, find out how hard the real world was.  
  
Fee knew that whatever path he took, it would be an awfully big grand new adventure.  
  
================================================================================================  
  
Not the end. The start...  
  
/=====================================\/===================\/==================================\  
| 05:19 || This is me || 27th July 2000 |  
\=====================================/\===================/\==================================/  
  
Dedicated to: Everyone that has ever started a new adventure, or finished an old one.  
  
Special thanks to:-  
  
A.A Milne, I'm pretty sure I based some of the ideas on the works of A.A Milne.  
  
Bill Holbrook, I'm very sure that I based some of the ideas on Calvin and Hobbes.  
  
BBC News24, once again it was there all night (on reduced power, but there.)  
  
My blanket, for _ALMOST_ keeping me warm whilst writing this.  
  
Everyone on irc.wtower.com (#Warnercafe, #Watertower and #Toonplay)  
  
Everyone on irc.yiff.org (#Uk and #Pokemon)  
  
Everyone on Furry.org:8888 (WCOTP and other places)  
  
*hugs* to Acmemouse, OkkayWeener, NakkoSqrl, rhia, Mintaka, Davidmouse, Taperlass, P3, Chilly,  
Tony_Fox, Billobv, Glis and NeuCoyote as well as anyone else from #Toonplay  
  
The general greets section:-  
  
I'd like to say hi to all the following "people";  
  
Alpha X-Ray, Brenda, Cathal, Dakimov, Everguest, Entwidomela, Fe'ath, Hauptkov, Haystack,  
Ia'kat, Klaatu, Melina, Q'gar, Roon, Sparks, Scruff, TheOptimist, David Simpson,   
Kit, Gary, Rob, Dante, Emma Norton, Chris and Squirrel.  
/=====================================\/===================\/==================================\  
| 05:19 || This is me || 27th July 2000 |  
\=====================================/\===================/\==================================/  
|The last last words|  
\===================/  
  
Well not quite the start, that really is the end of the Fee Chronicles (Yeah I wanted to get  
it right at least once...) He will be back in the David Chronicles however, sorry but he's  
cute and I like him. Oh and he fits into the storyline.  
  
So that's it, the end of the Fee Chronciles.  
Well almost, there's still "What if..." the short featruing Fee in an alternate universe which  
is getting there slow but sure.  
  
Look out for Mystery Pokemon Theatre 3000 coming soon and also look out for the next chroncile  
story set which is currently being called the David Chronciles.  
  
*hugs*  
Runt  
================================================================================================  
  



End file.
